Vampires
Vampires are the descendants of a Nightchild Koschei, though not directly. Koschei was the first son of Tariel and due to the 'Curse of Eternal Hunger' that Tariel's race had been affected with, Koschei was a human with traces of Dark Angel within him and such had also had traces of the curse within him as well. This blood was eventually stolen by the Deathlord Mortis, known at the time as in order to create the Elixir of Life. Vampire Bloodline There are five distinct families of vampires, each descending from one of the "first vampires" and converts of Lady Lustria, these families are called "Bloodlines". * Von Drakenstein - The Von Drakenstein are the descendants of Vallenrah, Lady Lustria's husband. However, most of the history of the bloodline is lost: specifically, everything between Vallenrah becoming a vampire and the resurgence of Dracul. Some claim that Vlad and Vallenrah are one and the same, but none can confirm this. These vampires are very aristocratic and enjoy luxury and power, usually in positions of counts, dukes and other low tier royalty. They are seen as having close bonds with animals such as wolves and bats. These vampires have no particular modifications and several of their bloodline powers emphasize their ties with animals. They are hereditary rulers of Selvania. * The Red Drakes - The Red Drakes (or the Dragonblood's) are fallen Knights, usually from the realm of Hawkland; they are portrayed as souls in suffering, neither good nor evil. They desire skill in military combat, but do not particularly wish to become rulers or land owners, thus making them undead Knights Errant. Their goal is to not find the Grail and other Holy objects as a Hawkland Knight would, but rather succeed in mastering combat, and obtaining the same ability of permanently suppressing the need to drink human blood to survive as their leader, Pendragon did. * Sylvanian - This bloodline is (almost) entirely female. They are descended from Lady Severata Lustria, the original vampire. They emphasize the seductive nature of vampires and many of their bloodline powers center around influencing the behavior of their enemies. Lustria was queen of the city-state of Malicra and the first of all the human Vampires as we know them today. After the city was destroyed by the Kings of Nehikamuun, she fled with her minions to the mountain known as 'The Silver Spear'. After driving out the mountain's Dwarf inhabitants, Lady Lustria established a new court, where she rules as the leader of a Sisterhood of enchantingly beautiful vampires who use secrecy, cunning and intrigue where others would use brute strength, to sway the political powers of the mortal kingdoms to do their will. * Von Grapf - Von Grapf vampires appear monstrous and wizened, thus they are weaker in combat but have much greater magical potential than the other vampire bloodlines. Overall they are still vastly more dangerous than an equivalent level wizard in close combat, and on par with the more dangerous of melee fighters. They are described as solitary researchers, working on ever more terrible spells as they live out their undying centuries. Because of their studies the Von Grapf armies field large numbers of necromantic constructs, spell casters, and zombie dragons. * Orlock - In appearance they are even more monstrous than the Von Grapf and are huge and heavily built. They are the descendants of Urgath who with his followers fled north to what is now the Badlands and built a great empire; when it was destroyed by Orcs the Orlock were scattered and eventually degenerated to what they are today. The Orlock are animalistic, half-mad and barely intelligent. They have similar combat ability to the Red Drakes, but in terms of strength and bestial fury rather than skill-at-arms.